oneshot-- GamKar fluff
by Hells-maid
Summary: so I had an RP with my friend on DA and we decided a cute fluff ficton was in order!


terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling CarcinoGenesist [CG]

TC: HeY BeSt FrIeNd (o:

CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT

TC: NoThIn' MoThErFuCkEr JuSt WaNtEd To TaLk...

CG: IM BUSY ASSFACE...

TC: )o:

CG: DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT...

TC: )o':

CG: *SIGH* OKAY...OKAY...WHAT DO YOU WANT...WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO...

CG: GAMZEE?...

CG: THE FUCK GAMZEE?

CG: HELLO?

CG: DAMN IT...

CarcinoGenesist [CG] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

Hey bro" Gamzee said in a silly playful voice as he opened Karkat's hive entrance loudly. "Gamzee I don't have time for you..." Karkat turned his head in discust admittedly blushing just a little bit. Gamzee frowned and set down his faygos on the floor and moving his hands to Karkat's shoulders

"hey bro, you gotta make time for a motherfucking bro bondin' time...(o:"

"you...you incompetent shitstain...I'm busy what part of that do you NOT get?"

Karkat napped at Gamzee causing him to back up a little. "I..." Gamzee stuttered as he dropped to his knees showing just how tall he really is considering he was now eye level with Karkat. Karkat turned surprised at how Gamzee took his usual insult, he allowed his blush to fade away a little.

"Gamzee...I..."

"No don't talk...I understand your too busy..."

he sat back on his heels abruptly "can't you make time for a motherfucker like me?..." Karkat looked away "Gamzee it's not that it's just..." Gamzee kept up the charade a little longer "I-I know I'm an awful friend but I" Karkat set his elbows onto his knees and hid face that was delicately cupped by his small hands "karbro...y-you okay?" Gamzee stopped mopping and concernly scooted towards Karkat "hey karbro..." he set a comforting hand on Karkat's shoulder,

Karkat broke

Karkat began to weep quite hard actually only making a small sniffing noise when he tried to breathe without allowing Gamzee notice...it was wayyy too late for that though... "Karbro hey look at me..." Karkat only spun his chair away more, so Gamzee scooted more. "Karkat...look at me...please?..." Karkat knew Gamzee saw the red tears dripping from his hands and openly cried loud long sobs in response. "Karbro hey what's the matter?..." Gamzee pulled a weak hand from Karkat's face and sandwiched it with his own causing Karkat to look up just a little

"there's those red eyes...only...they're different this time...why are they so full of sadness?..." Gamzee removed a hand to wipe a tear from Karkat's warm face "Karkat...what's wrong...come on tell me what's wrong" he gently pulled Karkat down into his lap and hugged him lightly making Karkat blush even harder as well as cry harder "g-Gamzee... everything...e-everything is wrong...all of it!..." Gamzee pet Karkat's head gently "shhhh... hey it's alright...don't cry...jus calm down and tell me what 'everything' is..." Karkat sobs a little more calming down for Gamzee "its...it's just everything...everyone hates me...terezi doesn't love me anymoar...she left me for Dave...and...On top of that...I'm red...for someone I know doesn't feel the same...for me..." Gamzee kissed at Karkat's head lightly rubbing his arm up and down Karkat's forearm attempting to calm him down a little more.

"Look karbro...I motherfuckin can't control miracles and shit but...I can sure help with that red feelin who's it for? Vriska? Aradia?" Karkat twiddled his thumbs delicately blushing still especially now he was in Gamzee's lap "uhh...none of them..." he huffed out sharply as if he was telling Gamzee he was an idiot for not knowing by now, they've been extremely close since both their wriggling days...and since whenever Gamzee was near Karkat he got the most topsy-turvy thoughts that sent his think pan into a flustered flip most of the other trolls understood just by his actions but Gamzee never figured it out at all "-...or maybe its eridan or feferi or maybe-" "Gamzee! I'm..I'm...Gamzee...

IM RED FOR YOU..."

Karkat looked away blushing as hard as his face could hold before sucking all the blood from his body and into his cheeks Gamzee tilted his head down in submission "I don't understand...you constantly say you hate me and I'm the biggest shit stain on the planet alternia...and that I'm the worst friend you could have, that you deserve better why are you telling me your red for me?! It doesn't make sense!" Karkat leans away and sits in front of Gamzee shocked at the answer he knew he'd get from him "I...I'm sorry I didn't mean it...I...I'm just so fucking stupid..." he chuckles ever so lightly before sobbing into his hands again harder than before. "I knew this would be the outcome of this!" Gamzee soon realized what he had done to poor Karkat he made him feel even worse...damnit... "n-no karkles...I...I didn't mean it...honestly...I didn't...I...I have a confession actually..." Karkat looked up curiously "w-what?..." Gamzee pulled Karkat into a hug and whispered lightly "I'm red for you too...I didn't think you felt the same towards me..." Karkat hesitated but still hugged back when Gamzee bounced a little

"Gamzee what's wrong?..." he pulled him away and found the lanky clown crying, tears staining his makeup lightly "I...jus...I love you so much..." Karkat invited Gamzee in for another hug smiling through his tears "hey Gamzee..." Gamzee breathed between sobs "h-huh..." Karkat pulled him back away from his shoulder and held them tightly "you're my miracle...my mother fucking miracle..." "I thought you didn't believe in...*sniff* miracles?..." Karkat pulled Gamzee into a deep kiss for a few minutes causing Gamzee and Karkat to stop sobbing to enjoy the sweet taste of each other "I didn't until today...~"

Karkat hugged Gamzee again Karkat kissed Gamzee once more accidentally smearing his makeup "oh...I smeared your makeup..." Karkat blushed and wiled the purple makeup off his lips Gamzee wiped moar of it off his own face and rubbed it onto Karkat's cheek with his thumb "that's okay...I think you wear it wayyy better than I do..." Gamzee hugged Karkat once more and laid back on the floor holding him not before long Gamzee heard a small whimper and a steady breath without looking down he smirked half asleep and kissed Karkat's head gently "and you said I was the motherfuckin miracle..."


End file.
